


red, green, and colors in between

by dreamyworlds



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Relationship(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworlds/pseuds/dreamyworlds
Summary: and, everyday, their bond strengthens a little more. ;; luigixmario. rated mature for sexual themes in some chapters.
Relationships: Luigi/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted from fanfiction.net. still getting used to this site and all that. im doing my best, so don't be too hard on me.

"luigi! weeegeee!"

mario's voice called out through the house, a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. the sky outside was darkening, just enough to see the stars, and it looked like it was going to be a warm night. it was summer, after all.

luigi's voice rang out through the house soon after, he was upstairs, reading a book, and was curious (and slightly annoyed) as to what his brother wanted. "what?" he asked, and soon, before he could comprehend what was happening, mario appeared at his door.

"you don't remember? you promised to take me stargazing!" mario giggled, and luigi blinked, mentally cursing himself. he did promise. and he completely forgot about it. his elder brother was.. admittedly childish. he was very hyper and happy, and though luigi loved those things about him (it made him extremely adorable) it could become overwhelming at times.

with a sigh, luigi nodded, putting his book on his dresser. "alright, alright.. i'll meet you downstairs, let me get ready." mario's face lit up, which made luigi's heart skip a beat, and the elder turned and rushed down the stairs.

he stood after mario disappeared from sight, then walking over to his closet and searching around in there. luigi found a green hoodie and quickly pulled it on, then putting on green tennis shoes and tying the laces. he didn't bother with getting his cap, and began his way down the stairs.

mario stood near the door, stumbling and fidgeting around. he saw luigi and grinned. "are you ready?" the younger twin let out a nod and mario opened the door, walking out. luigi followed after, shutting and locking the door.

as the two went into toad town they talked. fireflies flew around and night bugs began their duties for the evening. "so, where are we going to stargaze again..?" the green man softly questioned, and mario answered with, "i know a great field just a bit out of toad town! there, we'll be undisturbed, and the sky will be clear!"

luigi liked the sound of being undisturbed.. honestly, the toads could be so annoying, and luigi wished they would just shut up at times. that doesn't mean he doesn't love his home, though, just.. the citizens can be unbearable.

and maybe he can steal a kiss or two from mario. maybe.

eventually, mario led luigi to an empty field that went on for miles. the sky was clear and was easily seen, just like the elder claimed, and the fireflies' dim light just made the place seem all so much more magical.

"you weren't lying when you said great.." luigi whispered, looking around, as mario giggled. the younger heard the laugh and lightly blushed, but it was hard to see and was unnoticeable in the night. the red hero slowly sat on the ground, then proceeding to lay down, and luigi followed, laying down beside him, close enough so he could feel mario's body heat.

they both looked up at the purple-blue night sky, stars and constellations scattered, almost messily. mario pointed up at one point, "look, those stars kinda look like a mushroom!" he whispered to luigi, and the younger looked up, seeing what he was talking about and being pleasantly surprised.

big bro wasn't lying, they did look like a mushroom. luigi looked around and saw some that made a fire flower shape, and pointed it out, "look, those look like a fire flower.."

mario looked over and his eyes widened, and then his lips turned into a smile. luigi felt his heart skip when he saw that smile, and soon, he felt himself smiling as well. luigi felt so warm and fuzzy inside.

"ooh, ooh! weegee, look at that one!" mario pointed up excitedly, his eyes twinkling, as he motioned towards one that looked like a goomba. luigi chuckled a bit, humming softly. "that's pretty cool. it looks almost exactly like one."

the smaller man nodded, "yeah! the stars are so cool. we should do this more often." he said, looking over at luigi, who was still smiling. "oh, yeah, of course. this is really, really fun.. and plus, i don't mind hanging out with you."

mario seemed to be content with that response, as he cuddled over towards luigi, who's breathing sped up a little, the elder looked up. "weegee? you okay?" he asked, and luigi quickly spoke.

y-yeah, yeah! you just caught me a little off guard, is all."

"oh.. sorry." mario responded, his body cuddled with luigi's. "don't apologize, it's alright, really. let's continue stargazing."

mario's face lit up, and he looked back up at the sky. he saw a shape, and began to get luigi's attention.

after awhile, luigi pointed out a shape that looked like the fair princess peach, when he looked over and noticed his brother drifting off to sleep. he shook him a little, but mario didn't exactly stir, his eyes still drooping and he was making soft sounds.

luigi smiled weakly at that, he went over and looked down at his brother, hesitating before giving him a quick peck on the lips and running a hand through his hair. "it's okay, you can sleep.."

mario's eyes closed completely and soft snores became to come from him, his breathing noticably slowed and his chest rising and falling. luigi sighed and stood, picking his elder brother up and holding him in his arms, as he turned, beginning to make the way home through the dark.

maybe stargazing wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

luigi hated summer.

he doesn't know about you, but he hates it. everything about it. the heat, the crowded places, the beaches, hell, he doesn't even like the vacation spots because they were all oh so boring and the same.

so why was he sitting on a beach chair, umbrella over him, watching over the ocean waves as they crashed in and then left as soon as they came?

mario.

big bro had spent a lot of money on this trip, and literally begged luigi to come, on the basis he didn't want to be alone. luigi said no at first, as he didn't feel like getting hot and sweaty everyday for a week, but after seeing mario's disappointed expression, luigi caved in.

and honestly? he was somewhat regretting it.

the hotel was nice enough. they agreed to share a bed, which luigi was more than okay with, then unpacked and then decided to hit the beach.

luigi let out a grumpy murmur under his breath, when he felt something crawling on his legs. crawling.

he looked down and screamed, seeing a crab sitting on his legs, then proceeding to squirm it off of him. luigi then getting an amused laugh from someone. mario..

"mario, what the actual fuck?!" luigi asked, as mario's face appeared from the side of the umbrella. he had a look of amused wonder on his face. "what? it's just a crab!" he said, picking it up. the younger went to respond, "you don't know where that could've came from!" he said, mario laughing again.

"oh, grambi, you need to chill out. it's not like you're poisoned or something." the red man said, rolling his eyes. "plus, it didn't pinch you or anything."

luigi crossed his arms and sat up, looking at mario, his brow furrowed. "this trip was a waste.." he murmured, and mario giggled, sitting beside him and nuzzling him. "no, you're just a bore."

his eyes widened, "i am not a bore..!" luigi responded, "and you need to go away." mario pouted jokingly, "why should i? what, you don't like snuggling?"

"i do, but we're in public."

"so?"

"people will question, mario."

mario continued sitting close to luigi, "but, weegee, is there anything you do like about summer? there has to be something.." he said, dropping the crab that was in his hands.

the younger simply shrugged, "not really, no." luigi said, and mario shook his head, as he tapped a finger on luigi's nose.

"you're a terrible liar."

the green man scrunched up, before sighing in defeat, "i guess the summer flowers are fine." luigi mumbled, and mario smiled, "aaand?"

he sighed, "and i kinda like the storms."

"aaaaaaand?"

luigi groaned, but then spoke. "and i like spending it with you.." he murmured, almost like he was embarrassed to say it.

that last sentence made mario's face light up with happiness, he hugged luigi close to him. "yay!" luigi didn't make an attempt to scoot mario away, and for a moment, he forgot he was in public, on the beach. mario's smile caught him and made his heart feel like it was gonna burst.

"weegeee?"

luigi blinked, coming back to reality in a quick moment. "heheh, caught by my smile?" mario asked, a bit smugly, and the green man immediately shook his head, "of course not. i.. i just.."

mario smiled, "don't feel embarrassed weegee." he said, letting go and turning his body. "hey, im gonna go collect seashells. wanna come?"

luigi hesitated, but nodded, and the elder giggled, before standing up and running off.

"h-hey! you idiot, don't forget about me!" luigi said, quickly running off after mario, a smile faintly on his face.

the best part of summer was definitely big bro.


	3. Chapter 3

there was nothing wrong with it.

luigi thought to himself, his breathing heavy and shaky. he held a picture of someone in his hand, his face flushed and his blue eyes unfocused.

there was nothing wrong with the relationship he had with his brother. nothing.

mario wasn't home. he was out doing some errands, and promised luigi he'll be back by noon.

he was skeptical of mario going out by himself, what if someone hurts him? but luigi ultimately let mario go, and here he was, sitting on the couch, staring at a picture of his beloved, his sight blurry and his breathing uneven.

mario didn't know about his feelings — not yet, anyways. but luigi knew that he felt the same way, he had to.

mario was so wonderful. he was caring, kind, sweet. he was brave, heroic, but never let the attention go to his head, or gained an ego. everytime luigi caught a scent of his bodywash, or everytime mario touched him, luigi would feel his breathing go heavy, his thoughts go scrambled, and he would shake.

big bro noticed this, of course he did. he was so attentive. weegee, are you sick? do you need to see a doctor? he had asked, and luigi went to calm his nerves. ‘oh, no, i'm okay! don't worry about me.’

but, grambi, everytime his brother looked his way, he felt himself go wild.

luigi had made a secret scrapbook, full of pictures of just mario. when mario was away, he would look at it for hours, his legs tingling, his face growing hot.

sometimes, when mario's back was turned, luigi had debated wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his neck and making him his.

but, everyday, he managed to resist himself.

luigi just really loved his big bro. there was no problem with that. peach is wrong. he is not obsessed. he just really loves mario.

mario was his, and no one else's. their relationship is perfectly fine. everyone's wrong. he isn't crazy. why can't they see the undying love he has for mario?

"haha.. haaah.. maariooo.." luigi spoke out loud as he continued to stare at the photo. his heart was pounding, it was getting hard to see. "haaaah.."

he shook. mario was absolutely perfect. sometimes even looking at him made luigi's breathing lower, his eyes daze, he began to shake..

mario was just so beautiful. it had to be a mix of his heroic bravery, but his soft worry and concern at the same time. he would touch luigi softly, concern frowns on his faces, and grambi, those looks made luigi crazy.

when mario got up with pauline for the first time years ago, luigi remembering then being jealous. he would purposely steal mario's attention, he would hold mario close for just a bit too long, he would give forehead kisses.

when pauline and mario broke up, and they moved, luigi felt like he was on top of the world.

until peach came in.

grambi, he hated her. a pretty pink princess, a damsel in distress. she couldn't defend herself against anyone, and mario would go out to save her, and it terrified luigi that his beloved would die.. because of her.

that bitch. she acted all high, and mighty, and everyone loved her. luigi didn't understand. she probably hid some secrets in her closet, just like everyone else.

when she kissed mario, be it on the cheek, or nose, or anywhere else, his urge to go over and strangle her would rise. luigi would feel his fists shake, his face heat up, he would shake in anger and sometimes he had to leave the room just so he didn't harm peach.

she deserved to be hurt, though, for all the pain she put him and luigi through.

luigi had to give her credit where it's due, though. because of her, they had to adventure pi'illo island, and luigi was finally able to show mario how much he really loved him, with going giant, and his dream world.

sadly, for him, it didn't end with a kiss. or with mario confessing his undying love. luigi didn't say anything about his attraction, but was disappointed mario didn't.

luigi imagined himself, kissing mario deeply, running a hand through his big brother's hair, his blue eyes looking into mario's as he loomed over him on a bed..

it was on those days, where the imagines wouldn't stop, where luigi would really feel the urge to go over to mario and give him soft kisses on his neck, feeling the urge to push him down on the couch and show the elder how much he adored him.

luigi really wished mario wasn't playing so hard to get, it would make things easier for the both of them. he knows big bro loves him back. he's just waiting. waiting to confess his love. and it's taking quite a while.

but until then, the thoughts, the pictures, and the soft smiles mario gives..

they'll have to suffice for now.


	4. Chapter 4

it was a quiet winter evening, light snow coming down from outside and the heater on, white noise filling the house.

luigi had just finished cleaning dinner, mario offered to help, but luigi noticed how tired he was, so he told mario it was fine and he could go to bed. big bro was a pretty obvious person — if he was tired, or sick, it was easy to see.

he had finished and turned the lights off downstairs, making his way up and walking into his room, and seeing.. an interesting sight.

mario was wearing nothing but green socks and an extremely, extremely oversized green sweater. luigi recognized it as his sweater. ".. mario?"

the elder squeaked in surprise, his face turning into a crimson red as he turned to look at luigi. "o-oh, it's just you.." mario giggled a bit, awkwardly. luigi slowly nodded, "yeaaaah.. why are you in my room? and why are you wearing my sweater?"

mario blinked, almost like he didn't understand the question, before saying, "oh.. your sweaters are comfy. i wanted to borrow one. but, uh, im having trouble." the sleeves covered his hands, and the sweater was loosely revealing the crook of mario's neck, and a bit of his shoulder and collarbone.

luigi.. why did luigi find this cute?

no, not cute, luigi found this sight adorable.

"oh.. where are your sweaters?" the younger questioned, loosely, he actually didn't care where they were. as long as he can keep looking at this sight. "in my room. but yours are more comfortable."

luigi nodded, but then paused, "wait, does this mean you've been stealing my clothes for awhile now?" mario paused before responding, a giggle coming from him.

"i guess that explains my missing clothes mystery." luigi murmured, "anyway, i don't mind you borrowing it." mario smiled, "really?" he asked, and luigi felt his heart skip a beat.

he really wasn't supposed to be finding this adorable..

the younger twin nodded, "y-yeah, i don't mind. plus, if i can be honest.." the red hero looked up to see what luigi was going to say, fiddling with the sleeves. "you're kinda cute in it. i mean.. the way it hangs off and stuff."

the elder blinked, then smiled again. luigi was really glad he didn't take that as weird or anything. "oh.. well, if you say im cute in these, i'll wear them more to make you happy!"

luigi blushed again, did he actually just..? "o-oh, you don't have to, i was just.." his sentence trailed off, and mario shook his head. "well, i want to! and plus, i like playing with the sleeves."

he didn't catch himself nodding. luigi returned to reality when mario twirled over to the door, his eyes catching onto the soft curve of his throat and collarbone.

"night, weegee! i'll return your shirt in the morning!" he said, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

luigi stood there, in shock, his face still a red. he never thought he'd think his brother was adorable, but..

if it was true, what was really the problem?


	5. Chapter 5

sometimes, mario was jealous of luigi.

but, not because of the reason you may think.

mario was jealous of luigi's ability to master every video game at first sight. it made him so mad, how he can master them all, and it takes mario a million tries to even be able to get past the first world.

but, today, mario planned to change that. today, he told himself, he will get first place. he will defeat luigi. as he walked home, the fighting game he bought in his hands, mario had a small smile on his face, a smile of determination and smugness.

the elder brother approached the house he shared with luigi, and before he could even knock on the door, the door opened, to reveal luigi's smiling face as he leaned against the door.

"hey. what's that in your hand?" he asked, as mario smiled back and walked inside. "o-oh, this?" he asked, luigi shut the door. mario brought up the case, showing the game to luigi. "it's something i saw, and it looked fun, so.."

the green man blinked and took the case, looking it over and turning it on the back, reading that too. "sounds fun. should i open it and put it in?" he asked, turning his head back to mario, who nodded.

"cool. you get the controllers, alright?" luigi asked, walking over and planting a quick kiss on mario's forehead, and mario's face flushed, he responded with a small, "y-yeah, sure."

they sat beside each other now, red and green controllers held in their hands, their thighs touching. the TV turned onto the main screen of the game that was bought, and luigi seemed interested.

"ooh.." luigi murmured, as the characters in the game appeared in the intro. he practically had stars in his eyes, and mario didn't notice himself staring at them.

once the intro ended, the main theme played and the main screen showed on the screen, showing the multiple choices: play, settings, extra. luigi gave a hum of amusement, and mario turned to the TV, gripping the controller tightly.

luigi pressed the play button and he chose the normal 'fight' mode, and like that, they were thrown into the character select screen. mario didn't notice his body was leaning, or that his head was laying on luigi's shoulder.

"all of these characters are really cool.." luigi hummed, and mario nodded in agreement. they both chose their characters, picked a random stage, and like that they were in the virtual battlefield.

he will defeat luigi.

the announcer counted down from three, giving mario and luigi a bit to prepare, and as soon as he said go, luigi's character began attacking. mario managed to have his counter, and attack from below, but he soon realized that didn't cause much damage.

luigi put in a combination and hit mario, a focused smirk on his face, and mario began struggling. like he always did.

after a bit, 5 minutes, maybe — luigi's character appeared on the victory screen and he smiled, turning to mario to make a small jab, when he noticed something.

the elder seemed to be holding back tears.

luigi frowned, he turned this body and wrapped an arm around mario. "h-hey, don't cry.." mario shook his head. "im being d-dumb.. im s-sorry.." he murmured, luigi shook his head.

he thought for a moment before planting a kiss on mario's forehead, and he spoke. "hey.. you're always 1st place in my heart. so there."

mario looked up at luigi, attempting to blink the rest of the tears away. "oh.. i.. i am..?" he asked, softly, and luigi nodded. he picked mario up, the elder squeaking in small surprise.

"now, i know the perfect way to cheer you up!" he announced, a small, devilish tint in his eye. mario blushed, wrapping his arms around luigi as the younger approached one of their bedrooms.

1st place in luigi's heart..

mario could work with that.


	6. Chapter 6

"so, you don't think he's overly affectionate?"

mario looked at peach a bit confused, the princess sat next to him, eating a piece of strawberry cake. she twirled her fork in her fingers.

"luigi. you don't think he's overly affectionate or anything?"

the hero blinked and shook his head, "nope, not really." he responded, "why do you think that?"

peach let out a hum. "i saw him give you a kiss on the forehead, after the tennis tournament yesterday."

mario's eyes widened. "you saw that?"  
yeah. and i see him give you hugs or touches that's just a bit too long to be brotherly-"

"h-hey, no, that's not what's happening; we're just close. that's all." mario said to stop peach, she simply looked at mario.

"luigi lights up a lot when he's around you. you know that, right?"

mario nodded, "well, yes.."

"and im sure you notice the looks and gazes he gives you." peach responded.

"i just think he's a bit overly affectionate, that's all." she said, and mario sighed.

"i-it's not like that.." he murmured, though he wasn't so sure now. "it's not.." mario whispered.

peach couldn't help but laugh a bit. "whatever you say, dear.. you don't sound all that sure of yourself."

"shh.. it's really not like that.. i don't think it is, anyways.." mario said again, and peach shook her head.

watching these two beat around the bush was insufferable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the smutty parts

luigi looks over and smiles lovingly at me, his ocean blue eyes looking into my cerulean ones. he scoots over to me, reaching an arm over and taking hold of my hand. i blush, trying to hide it, because we were at peach's birthday party and i didn't want anyone to notice what was happening, between me and luigi.

"weegee.." i breathed out, luigi smiled seeing my dazed state and i suddenly feel a hand brush inside my thighs. "relax, relax.." he said, our lower halves were hidden by the table we were sitting at, and the music was pretty loud..

i suddenly feel luigi's hands move to my overall straps, i was still extremely dazed so i let him unbuckle them. soon enough, both my overalls and boxers were down around my legs. i had my red undershirt on now. i looked up at luigi, breathing shakily and heavily. he simply smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss before he took my member in hand.

my eyes widened and i bit my lip, as luigi began rubbing up and down. i shook in pleasure, my face was probably a crimson red. i couldn't help but let out a soft moan, and luigi giggled, "relax, mari.." he said, speeding up his pace.

i let out another soft moan as luigi also began giving me soft kisses on my neck, by legs shaking and my breathing began to come out in shorter bursts.

"h-haah, haa.. l-luigi.." i managed to get out, the music and talking of the civilians overpowered our little session by a lot. nobody even payed us any mind.

luigi breathed in, letting out a hum before whispering something into my neck. "i love you.." he murmured, speeding up his rubbing pace. i let out a soft squeak, and luigi kissed my neck once again.

alongside his rubbing, i began to feel a finger prod around my entrance. my face warmed up and i jumped when i felt a finger go inside. "shh, shh.. it's okay.." i heard luigi say.

this went on for awhile longer, luigi fingering and rubbing me. i let out strangled moans, when eventually, i released myself, my breathing and body shaky. my thighs felt sticky.

luigi moved back and seemed proud of his work. he pulled up my boxers and fixed my overalls, before smiling at me. "c'mon, peach is probably looking for us." he said, helping me up and pushing in the table. i stood, my legs wobbling. luigi helped steady me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, before taking my hand and walking.

i blush again, and followed after, as we left the room as quietly as we entered.


End file.
